User blog:Blue Jay Superior/There
Cliché Robot Minion: Sir, someone has discovered us. Muffin Man: This is unacceptable. How did they do it? CRM: Remember when you were trying to kill Saraapril for no reason? Muffin Man: They had a reason! SHE IS EXTREMELY ANNOYING. CRM: I don't see the problem. Muffin Man: That's because you're a robot and you don't have emotion. CRM: HEY! Robots have feelings too! Muffin Man: ...no they don't. I just said that they didn't. CRM: ERROR. Cannot comp- *explodes* Jay: Something about lanterns Snobot: What? Jay: Nothing. Barnes told me to put that in this episode... Muffin Man: WHO ARE YOU? Jay: I am Jay. I'm 340 years old, and YOU ARE A TERRIBLE RECOLOR OF JET PACK GUY. Muffin Man: 340? You only look- Jay: Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot. Uggh... What do you evil people contribute to the plot, anyways? You basically just build a machine, get defeated, then die, then come back and do it all over ag- Shut up. Muffin Man: I'm not evil! You probably don't believe me, and you're going to fight me now. Well, you're not gonna defeat me, 'cause goodbye! *flies away* Jay: *teleports in front of Muffin Man* I don't think you want to do tha- AHHH!!! *falls* Muffin Man: Noob... Jay: Well, I can fly! *tries to fly but it doesn't work* WHAT? Muffin Man: *jetpack deactivates and starts falling* Suddenly, all the lights go out. Muffin Man: WHAT THE- Muffin Man and Jay land on Rockhopper's flying Migrator. Rockhopper: Let me finish that sentence for ye. SHIP? Jay: Why are you always here? Rockhopper: That staff o' yers sends me a signal every time ye be in danger! Jay: Why? Rockhopper: Fine, I be comin' to get a new supply o' cream soda barrels. Jay: That makes more sense. Suddenly, a toaster falls from the sky. Muffin Man: What? A toaster? Another toaster falls seconds later. Jay: It's raining toasters. Random Penguin: WHY CAN'T THEY BE TACOS? Suddenly, the blue crystal puffles just fall... Jay: No. Rockhopper's ship falls. Meanwhile on Club Penguin... Chicken Puffles: THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!!! Gary: Don't be silly, Chicken Puffles. The sky isn't- OH SHIP THE SKY REALLY IS FALLING EVERYBODY RUN Everybody runs. Jay: Why isn't my staff working? Muffin Man: I don't know, but we need to fix this fast! Jay: Any ideas? Muffin Man: ...do you have any marshmallows? Rockhopper: Now be not the time to eat! Muffin Man: No, I have an idea. Jay: What could your idea possibly be? Muffin Man: If we could fit enough marshmallows in the toaster, we could turn it on and they would expand! We could use it as a life raft! Jay: Where are we going to find marshmallows big enough for that? Plus, the technology isn't working... Muffin Man: Fine, then we'll have to do this the old fashioned way... A few seconds later, all three of them are roasting giant marshmallows over a fire. Jay: I don't see how roasting them will work... Muffin Man: Where did you get these giant marshmallows, anyways? Rockhopper: They come in all me packages! Funny thing is, I never order marshmallows. Jay: What? That's styrofoam! Rockhopper's styrofoam catches fire. Rockhopper: I guess that explains why me s'mores always taste terrible! Muffin Man: Why are they giant, though? Rockhopper: I glued a bunch of them together to make giant ones. I don't really have a lot of glue out on me island, so I used oil! Jay/Muffin Man: OIL‽ Rockhopper: Well, oil doesn't work as a good glue, so I had to make it a bit sticker using actual glue. Jay: I thought you just said you didn't have any glue. Rockhopper: No, I said I didn't have a lot of glue- Rockhopper's styrofoam explodes, starting fires all around the falling ship. Jay: I'm just surprised we haven't hit the ground by now. Muffin Man: Wait! I got another idea, and this time, it's actually good! Jay: Hey, I'M the main character here. This isn't "Q&Muffin Man." Muffin Man: Rockhopper, do you have any corn? Rockhopper: NOW BE NOT THE TIME TO EAT! Muffin Man: -_- IT'S FOR MY $!&@ING IDEA!!! Rockhopper: Well, I don't have a lot, but I have a few ears of corn in here. *opens door to room filled entirely with corn* Don't use all of it now, for I need some of- Muffin Man: SORRY, GOTTA BE FAST *throws all the corn into the fire* Jay: You're making popcorn? Muffin Man: Of course! ''All the corn explodes into popcorn and falls down, creating a mountain of popcorn below that the ship falls onto. Jay: That's the first time popcorn has been used for good on Club Penguin... Muffin Man: Yeah, I knew it would work because absolutely nothing was destroyed during the first popcorn explosion, they were just too lazy to eat all the popcorn. Plus, being outside, of course it wouldn't destroy anything. Half of the island is destroyed. Muffin Man: I miscalculated. Jay: So, how will we get rid of this pile of popcorn? Muffin Man: Well, more penguins will eat popcorn now- Penguins have eaten through 1/5 of the popcorn. Jay: What if they don't eat through any more of the popcorn? Muffin Man: I don't know, but something will surely happen- The fire spreads to the popcorn, burning it entirely. Jay: It was your idea to have a fire in the first place! Rockhopper: ARGGH! Save me toasters! *throws all the toasters down* Jay: Why am I even working with a villain here? Muffin Man: Villain? I'm not a villain! Jay: Then why were you trying to kill Saraapril? Muffin Man: Spike Hike promised me we wouldn't have any takeovers ever again if I did it, and the promise would break if I told anybody. I didn't tell anybody. He lied... Jay: Well, we should probably do something about this fire- Rookie: I HAVE AN IDEA!!! Jay: Why can't I have an idea in this episode? Rookie: *throws a bunch of anvils on the Dock* Well, I guess we'll have to delay the SoundStudio Party. *smirks* Jay: What are you talking ab- Oh. Suddenly, the island's lower half starts sinking. Spike Hike: Oh, great, another Underwater Expedition... The water eventually reaches the fire and puts it out. Jay: Good idea, Rookie. Rookie: Now I have to go put a bunch of anvils near the Mine, the School is on fire. Jay: ...LET IT BURN!!! Rookie: Okay, I'm sure letting it burn won't be a problem in penguins.doc or anything. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to the Ninja Hideout. Muffin Man: Well, this is great. Half of Club Penguin is underwater, and everything has been destroyed. Jay: Well, I'm sure it will be fixed by the next episode- Jay gets smacked by a frying pan. Jay: Locy, that running gag is getting kind of old. *turns around* Wait, Sunny? Sunny: WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN IN ANY OF THESE STORIES YET? Jay: Well, if it makes you happy, you are now... Sunny: Does science even apply to any of this? I mean, seriously, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WITH THOSE MARSHMALLOWS? Jay: Actually, I wasn't. Muffin Man: Yeah, that was my idea. Sunny: Listen, Jay, everything you've been doing this season is way too dangerous. I think you need to stay home for a while. Jay: BUT SUNNY!!! The other agents LIKE this series! Sunny: Let's see what you've done this season. You've resurrected an army of undead food, thrown a grenade into the water to explode a humongous pizza, tried to kill an innocent penguin, and now you've started a fire and burned most of Club Penguin. Officer: *walks up* Is this true? Jay: Yes, I have done all of that, and not all of that was on purpose. Officer: Which ones were purposeful? Jay: Umm... The grenade part and the killing an innocent penguin part... Officer: You're under arrest. Sunny: What? This must be a misunderstanding! Muffin Man: Umm, officer... Spike Hike wanted the "innocent" penguin dead. She wasn't exactly innocent. Officer: Well, I'm arresting him anyways because of all the stuff he's done, intentionally or not. That's how government works... Jay: Come on, can't I at least finish this episode? I still need to visit Perry the Pizza Guy in his base. Officer: None of the technology is working. No one's powers are working. None of the ninja and EPF agents can do anything to get anywhere. The map isn't even working right now. How are you going to get to him? Jay: ...I know where he is. Sunny: Where? Jay: Have you ever observed that there are two windows at the top of the Pizza Parlor exterior, but not on the inside? Sunny: ...so there's- Jay: A second floor. Muffin Man: Really? Officer: How hasn't anyone observed that before? Jay: He flew away in a helicopter, but I imagine he landed it somewhere else. He had to... Officer: So, why should I let you do this anyways? Jay: I can find out why nothing is working. Charlie's probably too busy not being stuck in the School by an army of evil pookies or something else boring. Officer: If you can do that, I'll pardon you. Jay: I'll do it. Follow me. We'll need a ladder. They all go into the Pizza Parlor. Officer: Everyone leave the Pizza Parlor right now. There is an official investigation going on here. Nobody leaves. Officer: *sighs* If you leave the Pizza Parlor right now, you'll get free pizza for the rest of your lives. Everyone leaves. Muffin Man: *walks out the door* Jay: *pulls Muffin Man back inside* He's not actually going to do it, you know. Sunny: How are we going to get up to the second floor? Jay: Let's go to the back room. Muffin Man: It'll automatically make us play the Pizzatron 3000 game, though. Jay: True. Someone's still in here... Rockhopper: *steps out of the back room* Ah! Got me cream soda supply! I'll be going now- Why is no one here? Jay: Rockhopper, get us into the back room. Rockhopper: Follow me. They follow Rockhopper to the gate. Rockhopper: Now, to avoid playin' the minigame, jump over the gate. Sunny: You can do that? Rockhopper: No, of course ye can't! It be impossible to jump that high! Crawl under it! Jay: Wait, can't we just walk in there? The Pizzatron 3000 shouldn't be working. Muffin Man: Oh, right. Everyone walks in. Officer: There's no entrance to the second floor. Jay: No visible entrance. *hops on top of the Pizzatron 3000* Oh, I see it now. Sunny: Where? Jay: *pulls the lever on the Pizzatron 3000* Sunny: Jay, now isn't the time for a dessert pizza! Muffin Man: Can I have one? Jay: Help me pull this lever! Officer: Which one of us? Jay: ALL OF YOU! Sunny, grab that rolling pin. Muffin Man, throw muffins at the Pizzatron 3000. Officer, call 911- Oh. Muffin Man: You realize I don't actually carry muffins, right? Officer: I have a name, you know! Jay: What is it? Officer: Syrup. Coughing Syrup. Jay: Coughing Syrup? Officer: Hey! That's officer to you! Jay: -_- So, uh, throw things at the Pizzatron 3000! Sunny: Oh, here's a rolling pin- Muffin Man: *throws the rolling pin at the Pizzatron 3000* TAKE THAT! Jay: Uh, that works, I guess. *grabs the rolling pin and pulls the lever with it* Okay, all three of you, THROW STUFF!!! Everyone throws stuff at the Pizzatron 3000. Sunny: *throws a frying pan at it* Uh... Why? Muffin Man: *throws a fire hydrant at it* Out of the frying pan and into the fire hydrant. *puts on sunglasses over sunglasses* Officer: Uh, that joke was lame. *throws handcuffs at it* The Pizzatron 3000 breaks apart. Officer: ...I'm going to have to charge you for that. Sunny: YOU HELPED US WITH IT! Jay: *pulls the lever and it eventually reaches a picture of a skull and crossbones wearing a chef hat* Okay. The Pizzatron 3000 suddenly forms into a ladder. Sunny: That ladder leads to the ceiling. Jay: Not really. *climbs up ladder and goes through the ceiling* Muffin Man: O_O Is he a ghost? Sunny: I don't recall that. Jay: Come up here. They climb through the ceiling. Jay: Welcome to the top floor of the Pizza Parlor. Officer: The walls are black... Muffin Man: It looks really demented in here... Sunny: There's nothing in here. Jay: There's a computer. At the opposite side of the room, there's a computer blinking. It says the word "PASSWORD." Sunny: What do you think the password is? Muffin Man: Wait, I'm still wondering what happened to the ceiling. Jay: That one spot is a hologram. Muffin Man: How did you see that? Jay: Well, I noticed that that one spot was flickering a little bit, so I figured it was a hologram. Then, I looked at the lever, which had obviously been glued back together, so I had to assume that the entrance was accessed via the lever. Muffin Man: Okay. Officer: How is that computer working? Jay: I don't know... But I know the password. Jay types in the word "CHOCOLATE." Computer: Password accepted. Six messages show up on the screen. Sunny: How did you know the password? Jay: This is my computer. The messages on the computer are Gaea's messages from Season 1. Perry the Pizza Guy: *steps out of the darkness* Thank you for telling me your password! HAHAHAHA! Jay: Perry the Pizza Guy? Why do you have my computer? Perry the Pizza Guy: *freezes time except for himself and Jay* Jay: You can freeze time? Perry the Pizza Guy: Of course I can. I'm using your computer to deactivate all technology and magic that I don't need, and using the power for myself! Jay: You're using my computer to do this? So why did you need my password if you were already using my computer? Perry the Pizza Guy: I needed your password to make changes... And now I've absorbed all the power of technology and magic in the world! Jay: Why are you using my computer to do it? Perry the Pizza Guy: They'll trace it back to you. *unfreezes time* Because reasons. And I'll see you in the next episode! Goodbye! *disappears along with the computer* The room now has a light in the middle of it. Jay: He's using my computer as the power stealing machine! Officer: How do you know that? Jay: He just froze time! Officer: Do you have any proof? Jay: Well, no... Officer: Then I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you. Now, where did I leave those handcuffs... Muffin Man: You left them downstairs when you threw them at the Pizzatron 3000. Jay: MUFFIN MAN? Muffin Man: Oh, uh, sorry? Sunny: You can't arrest him! Officer: I can and I will. *goes downstairs then comes back up with handcuffs* Suddenly, an airplane breaks through the room. Pilot: Jay, get in! Jay: Uhh... Officer: No, don't! Jay: I'm not sure what I should do right now. Sunny: Jay, don't go with him. Muffin Man: You want him to get arrested? Sunny: Well, no... Pilot: GET IN! QUICK! Jay: Uhh... I hope you understand what I'm about to do, because I don't. *gets in the plane* Officer: GET BACK HERE OR I'LL CALL 911! Pilot: *flies away* Jay: Why did I do that? Pilot: You needed to. Be glad you did. Jay: Thanks, anyways. Who are you? *turns around and gasps* Sasquatch: Hello, Jay. To be continued... For this episode, you can choose your favorite joke from the episode for the comments, but you can also choose your favorite part of the episode. By the way, never glue things with oil. Oil doesn't serve as a good glue substitute anyways. Category:Blog posts